Heart Broken
by torajune28
Summary: Derek and Spencer have been together for a while but maybe... maybe it's just not working out.


_So this one was the prompt: 'Garcia slaps Morgan' from Shinji. I don't know why I wrote it this way though considering I'm perfectly happy right now. Especially with Lips and More doing so well... Huh._

_No happiness here. None._

_*Oneshot*_

_Certain dialogue has been taken directly out of (or modified from) the episode "Hopeless". All credit for those goes to the writers Chris Mundy and Jeff Davis. I do not own, nor do I claim to own :D_

* * *

**_Heart Broken_**

"I'm truly sorry for what you're going through." Morgan sighed as he sat down in the warm office. They had borrowed one of the conference rooms to talk to victims.

Ms. Barns stared into his eyes with an incredulous look on her face. She turned away from him and concentrated on the white board.

Derek almost winced but recovered. "I know it sounds like something I can just say, but please believe me when I say I'm sorry for what you're going through."

Ms. Barns snorted. "You see cases like these everyday?"

Morgan nodded solemnly.

"Then it's all routine for you." She turned away as a tear fell down her cheek.

Derek shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment. "I assure you. Nothing you are going through is routine." She turned back towards him and cried openly in front of him. He made his way around the table and rubbed her back gently.

**SRSR**

"Ms. Barns?" Reid asked. He recognized the woman from Derek's interview.

"Yes, um, is Agent Morgan in?" There was a small smile in her voice when she said his name.

Spencer felt a pang but nodded. "Yes, I'll get him." He turned around and walked into the conference room where the team was discussing the case, excluding Rossi and Hotch. "Morgan, Ms. Barns is here to see you." No one but Derek noticed the hint of acid in his voice.

"I…uh. Right, I'll go see what she needs." He brushed past Reid, gently grazing his arm with his fingers, almost like an unspoken promise.

"Ms. Barns? What are you doing here?" He came up to the woman standing next to the files.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. I heard there were more victims and I didn't know where else to go to get answers."

Morgan sighed noticeably and brought the woman to a desk.

**SRSR**

Spencer watched from the conference room's window as Ms. Barns threw herself at Derek, who was doing nothing to turn her away. Her arm slid up his and Reid seethed, his coffee shaking in his hand, sending minute splashes everywhere.

Garcia noticed, and being the only one to know about their relationship, she stood and went to Spencer. "What's the matter, doll?"

The brunette pointed subtly out the window towards Barns and Morgan with an unwrapped finger from his coffee. "He's spending an awful lot of time with that hussy, isn't he?" Garcia asked, her teeth bared.

Reid nodded and turned back around to listen to what Prentiss was saying.

**DMDM**

"Are these the people who killed him?" Ms. Barns demanded loudly. She pointed to the kids locked up in the cells.

"No, Ms. Barns. These are just stupid kids. Doing stupid things. They're not the ones." Derek held a hand out to quell her but she kept on.

"But they started the riot, didn't they?" She turned towards the cells. "ARE YOU HAPPY? Someone's dead now, are you HAPPY?" She yelled at them, her face contorting into something fearsome.

Derek's eye twitched and he put a hand around her shoulders. "Tamara, calm down, now."

"They killed my brother for no reason! No one cares!" She almost collapsed but Derek caught her.

She started to regain her balance and Derek let her go. "I do. I care. Now let me walk you outside, please."

Spencer turned back around the corner he had just appeared from and plastered himself against the wall. Tears of both sadness and anger swelled in his eyes but he held back and took a few deep breaths. "It's nothing," he told himself.

Morgan stopped the SUV a little from her house. "Tamara, are you gonna be alright?"

She turned towards him. "Yes, I'm not crazy, just upset. I'm sorry."

Derek relaxed into the seat when he saw she caught herself again. "I know. You're emotional. I get that. Just stay calm."

"Thank you for everything," the woman sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Morgan waved her off. "Just doing my job."

She smiled. "No, you're doing more. And I appreciate it."

"No problem." Morgan rolled down the windows and turned off the AC.

She turned towards him. "So, how is this going to end?"

"Someone will recognize them and report them. Then they'll most likely die by cop suicide." He paused. "We have this." He replied to her skeptical look.

"Okay, okay." It was quiet and she turned away to look out the window.

Derek cleared his throat gently. "I really need to get back to my team."

"Right… sorry, good bye agent." She opened the door and walked around the car.

"Bye Ms. Barns." He started rolling the windows back up but she stopped him.

"Agent Morgan, will you get these guys?" She placed her arm on his shoulder through the car window. The breeze was now blowing a little more strongly, causing her hair to whip around her beautifully. Derek quelled that thought as fast as it came and nodded.

"Yes."

**PGPG**

"Hey, lets talk," Garcia suggested in a commanding way as she walked up to Derek in the hall.

"Sure." He pulled her aside by the 'death wall'.

"Now, first, I wanna say that I love you and how you care for people and I know you're just doing it-"

"Garcia," He stopped her and smirked. "What?"

She sighed. "I think you should cut off Tamara Barns."

Morgan looked shocked and squinted his eyes at her. "Say what?"

She arched an eyebrow and pointed at him. "You're involved."

He scoffed and put his hands in his pockets, staring at the glass doors behind Penelope. "I'm not involved."

"You are." She pleaded with her eyes. "The team is here working and you're with her. Spencer is here working, and you're driving her home." He faltered for a second but got back on his horse.

"For your information, she went crazy. All I did was calm her down and take her to where she needed to go."

Anger flashed across Penelope's face. "That's great, but you're not thinking about your baby boy. How he feels, or how this could affect the investigation."

Morgan groaned and placed a hand on his forehead. "I love you Garcia, but you're way out of line here."

"No, I'm not." She checked around to make sure they were still alone. "As soon as we get a break in the case, where are you going? Who's to say you won't contact her first?" She growled. "Reid is upset and you don't even see it. Cut it off. For her and for you…and for _him_."

Morgan had opened his mouth to argue again but his phone rang. "I have to go, Garcia."

**PGPG**

"Speak, mortal."

"Garcia." Derek said. She flinched and almost winced.

"Hey, Derek… Are we… good?" She waited patiently for him to answer.

He sighed, the action sounding more playful than anything. "Yeah, we're good. I need those big, beautiful brains of yours."

"Lay it on me, Chocolate God."

**SRSR**

"Talk to me," Garcia said.

"Hey Garcia."

"Oh, Spencer, hey. How you doing, Boy Genius?" She could hear the sadness in his voice and tried to ignore it.

"Good, I'm fine. I was just wondering if De- Morgan has called you."

She closed out the window she was working on and prepared her computers for shutdown. "He did, earlier, about the boss-in-the-wall. But not since then. Hotch has though. He said he sent everyone home a while ago."

"Yeah. I know… I'm… in the parking lot. I've been waiting for Derek. He said… he'd drive me home since I took the subway today," Spencer choked. "And…his car isn't here. I… I'm… taking the sub home. I'll talk to-"

"Sugar cake, I can take you home." Garcia's computers finished and she bolted out the door.

Spencer shook his head violently and started walking. "No need, Garcia! Really, I'm heading back to the elevator now."

"Too late, Boy Genius, I hit the button. I'm coming down so go to my car. NOW, Reid."

The brunette agreed and waited silently until the blonde came around the corner. She unlocked her car and he jumped in the passenger seat before her. She climbed in and started the car, turning to see him almost in tears.

"Junior G, you can talk to me, you know?"

Spencer nodded but continued to stare out the window as they drove to his apartment.

"I'll keep you company, would that be okay? We don't have to talk. Just…read or watch TV."

Reid wiped his eyes as a precaution, "Yeah, I'd like that."

**DMDM**

Morgan knocked on the door in front of him. "Hey," he said as it opened. His heart was beating quickly and though he knew he shouldn't be here, he couldn't help himself.

"Hey," Tamara replied. She leaned against the door frame and watched Morgan shift in the hall.

His voice was low as he opened his mouth. "I just wanted to come by and let you know that it was over."

Tamara smiled widely and threw her arms around him, pulling him into her room and shutting the door behind them.

**PGPG**

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Garcia asked. Reid had walked her downstairs and stopped halfway up to his apartment. He nodded and waved good bye.

She watched him until he disappeared inside. She jumped into the car, her heart aching for their youngest team member. Turning the key in the ignition, she noticed another car down the road. A black SUV, Derek's. Anger taking over, she got out and waited for him to park.

Morgan opened his car door slowly and prepared for what was coming.

**SRSR**

Spencer had heard the purring of Derek's SUV. He watched as the agent got out of the car and made his way over to Garcia. They seemed to be arguing for a little over five minutes, until finally, the blonde slapped him. Twice. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes and he closed the curtain behind him.

He stared at his apartment, which had little accents of Derek everywhere. His work pants hanging over a chair: Spencer folded those and set them on the table. His favorite mug that he had brought from his house: he rinsed it out and set it next to the pants. The picture frame of the two of them sneaking a kiss on the jet: he took the photo out and set the frame on top of the pile. He made his way to the bathroom and grabbed Derek's toothbrush, his body soap, his razor and shaving cream, his mouthwash and his toothpaste. He placed those in a plastic bag and left them on the table, next to the pile. Spencer's eyes were blurry as the tears fell down his face, but he made it back to his room. The whole left side of his dresser was full of Derek's things so he grabbed his extra go-bag to fill it with them. He came back to the living room, and everything on the table, he placed in the bag.

Taking a seat on the couch, he waited for it. The signal that would end his happiness. Low and behold, not a minute after sitting on the sofa, the doorbell rang. Derek had a key, but he knew that using it now would be wrong. Spencer grabbed the bag and made it to the hallway, noting his dripping nose and leaking eyes. His face was an angry red and he set the bag down to run to the bathroom. He wiped his eyes, blew his nose quickly, and came back.

He opened the door and Morgan was there, sorrow and pity filling his features. "Uh, hey, Spencer."

"Der-ek," His voice had cracked and a new set of tears rolled down his cheeks.

Morgan sat there, his hand about to scrub them away. He realized what he was doing and quickly brought it back down to his side. "I- I just-"

"I know." Spencer wiped his tears with the sleeve of his sweatshirt and realized whose it was. Another flood flowed. He dropped the bag and ripped the shirt over his head, leaving him topless. "H-here," he said, trying to hand Morgan the shirt.

The older mans eyes were stuck to the love marks on Spencer's collarbone. The ones he had made only two days before. He closed them, leaned his head back slowly, then opened them to look at the ceiling.

Spencer cleared his throat and picked up the bag again. Morgan looked him in the eyes and nodded in thanks. "Were you ever really in- in love with m-me?"

Derek took the bag and handed Spencer his key. "I did…do. It's just…"

"I get it. You were straight in the first place, De- Morgan. It's okay now that I know how you feel. Just… please go. I'll…see you at work on Monday."

Morgan cringed when Spencer called him Morgan but he held strong. This was his decision. He waved as the door was shutting.

Reid slid down the door and wrapped his arms around himself. _How stupid could I have been to think that Derek would stay with me? No, that's not true. It's him. I treated him right! I was a good lover. Does our one year, three months, two weeks, four days mean nothing to him?!_

Spencer stood up and walked to the bathroom. He ran the tub and relaxed, dunking his head under the water when tears welled up.

"I can do this. I'm strong and I don't need him."

* * *

_Uh... Maybe they were just too happy and I had to break that up a bit. After all, monotony gets boring._

_Partial good news! Even though almost no one protested, Shinji could see how miserable I was. SO instead of writing a first person, he's requested a reversi scene with Derek and Spencer. Now, if you know me, you know I always have Spencer as the catcher. Why? Because that's how I see it. I don't really like him as the pitcher so I'm asking for help._

_I don't know when it'll come up, but he wants it in the new story. I haven't even written the first chapter yet and I don't plan to until I can get by _Lips and More_'s first arc. When the time comes, I'm going to ask someone to help me out. Think one of youse could? I don't want any volunteers yet, only preparing you! I'm just no good with domSpencer :(_


End file.
